


Раскодировка. Желание

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019





	Раскодировка. Желание

В десять лет Баки железно знал, чего хотел больше всего. Желания были простые и очень понятные: хотелось новые ботинки, как у Джимми Арквиста, и уметь забросить камень с подкрутом, как Пит О'Брайан, но больше всего хотелось побыть Стивом Роджерсом, тем самым, с разбитыми коленками, который час спорил с преподавателем Уилсом и его не выставили из класса, даже родителям гневную записку не передали. Роджерс был чем-то.

Вечно нездоровый, в царапинах и синяках, любитель поспорить, всегда настаивающий на своем, он завораживал даже преподавателей, и ему куда чаще, чем кому-либо еще, кого знал Баки, все сходило с рук. С Баки так не получилось.

А еще его любила мама. Да, Баки был знаком с Сарой Роджерс, и от ее простого обращения, без требований и криков, от того, как она обнимала Стива, не только чтобы проверить, грязные ли у того уши (Баки по правде ни разу не видел Стива с невымытыми ушами), внутри все скручивало. Баки любил сестер, всех трех, даже самую маленькую еще, Энни, хотя та порой совершенно не давала никому спать, когда у нее начинались колики, и Баки приходилось ее укачивать, как до этого он укачивал Бекки и Софи.

Просто у него никогда не было того, что было у Стива Роджерса: авторитета перед взрослыми, пространства дома для себя одного. Как Баки обзавидовался, когда Стив показал ему свой кухонный стол! По правде говоря, это была накрытая скатертью доска на чугунной ванне, но зато никто не спихивал с его стола бумаги, когда он рисовал, никто не кричал в ухо и не дергал за штанину, никто не требовал ничего убрать, чтобы можно было готовить – Баки очень хотелось хотя бы на денек побыть Стивом Роджерсом. Пожить его спокойной жизнью, понять, как он настаивает на своем, чтобы с ним соглашались. Баки всегда соглашался.

Новые ботинки Баки получил, когда дела у отца пошли в гору. Пит по секрету показал свой коронный прием, а со Стивом дело было безнадежное. Хотя бы Энни подросла и теперь проливала слезы по ночам, только когда мама пыталась ее выставить из кровати Баки в собственную.

Потом Баки обогнал Стива в росте, мама Стива заболела и Баки сам собой потихоньку перестал ему завидовать.

В тринадцать он вдруг понял, что не хочет больше быть Стивом, но совершенно точно хочет Стива себе. Это было запутывающее желание, потому что хотелось часто противоположных по смыслу вещей: чтобы Стива все любили и чтобы он ни на кого больше не обращал внимания; хотелось знакомить его с девочками, но при этом красоваться перед ним вперёд всех девчонок.

Наверное то, как вел себя Баки следующие несколько лет, знатно сбивало Стива с толку, они даже разругались пару раз, когда Баки обижался из-за каких-то глупых вещей, и мирились на следующий же день. Но потом обиделся Стив. Это оказалось гораздо серьезнее. И хуже всего – Баки даже не успел разобраться – за что.

Мириться пришлось через Сару, она почти две недели разговаривала со Стивом, прежде чем он согласился поговорить с Баки, и тот тогда зарёкся его обижать. Это тоже было запутывающее желание, потому что Стив вел себя порой невыносимо и мог упереться в свои чёртовы принципы так, что его невозможно было сдвинуть.

Уговорить Стива съехаться с Баки было, наверное, самым долгим, выкручивающим терпение и вознаграждающим проектом в жизни Баки. Упрямый зуд внутри, толкающий куда-то бежать и что-то доказывать, наконец угомонился. Хотелось каждый вечер возвращаться домой и проводить его со Стивом, а если не сидеть дома, то обязательно взять его с собой. Баки перезнакомил его со всеми окрестными девушками, со многими даже по два раза (каждый раз убеждая их, что теперь-то Стив гораздо лучше танцует, что было неправдой, но почему-то срабатывало). Он потратил бесчисленные вечера, пытаясь научить Стива танцевать. К чести Стива, тот никогда даже не старался и всегда отговаривался, что не любит танцы, но все равно шел, когда Баки тащил его в центр комнаты.

То, что в какой-то момент Стив перестал постоянно упрямиться, тоже было хорошо. Они веселились вечерами и вместе гуляли до рассвета, сменили четыре квартиры, одна меньше другой, в третьей по счету у них даже не было второго спального места, и Стив со вздохом и ворчанием укладывался с Баки сразу под два одеяла и ни разу за ту зиму не заболел.

Это было хорошее время, настолько хорошее, что Баки совсем забыл про свое дурацкое детское желание.

Да и кто бы мог подумать, что оно настигнет его через почти девяносто лет.

* * *

– Нет, Тони, – хмурится Стив, глядя на щит, лежащий на столе между ними. – Я больше не Капитан Америка.

– Хорошо, давай всю жизнь хранить прежние обиды, – всплескивает руками Тони. – Мы только что спасли мир, дважды, между прочим. Можно было бы и забыть.

– Я не буду Капитаном Америкой, – качает Стив головой. – Прости, но больше не могу.

– Хорошо! Ладно! Мы что-нибудь придумаем! Кто-нибудь другой может побыть тобой! Слушай, железный и бородатый, как насчет побыть символом чести и справедливости? Эй! Я что-то смешное сказал?

– Извини-извини. Просто вспомнил кое-что.


End file.
